Es Cosa de Escritores
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Sasuke está trabajando en su nuevo libro. A Naruto le molesta. Sasuke necesita inspiración. Naruto no deja de fastidiar. Y a Sasuke se le ocurre un modo de "conseguir" inspiración mediante el rubio. ¡Huye mientras puedas Naruto! Sasunaru. AU. Algo de OoC.


Esto es curioso. Estoy dándole una revisada a mis fics, y este tiene algunos errores que quiero corregirle. Aunque a los que leen por primera vez no les importa. XD Pero bueno, he madurado, y a pesar de que conservará su formato pues... Se pueden resolver unas cositas. Sobretodo errores ortográficos.

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece es este fanfic. Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, a la Shonen Jump y a quienes hacen el anime. Si algún pedacito de derecho me perteneciera, los personajes no tuvieran powers-up cada tomo. :D

* * *

><p>-.-<p>

Es cosa de escritores.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

_**Tenía miedo. La vida es una porquería. Empezando porque mi novia me dejo. Terminado con que me botaron del trabajo. ¿El suicidio será una opción? Siempre pensé que era para cobardes. Pero ahora…Todo es muy difícil, apenas si podía pagar mi apartamento, le tendré que pedir a mi compañero que pague mi parte es te mes o hasta que consiga trabajo, y yo después se lo devuelvo. Genial, imbécilm ¿dónde quedo tu orgullo? Y encima tienes que hacerte uno exámenes médicos, y le prometiste a tu sobrina que le llevarías un regalo…**_

— ¿Podrías ser más irritante?— dijo el rubio atormentado.

— Naruto… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me molestes mientras estoy escribiendo?— dijo desinteresado el azabache.

— Es que _Sasuke-kun- _dijo con burla—¡Ese maldito sonido del teclado me causa mucha perturbación!- dijo alterado.

Sasuke se separo de la computadora a encarar al rubio

— Mira tonto, en primer lugar no se dice: "me causa mucha perturbación"...

Ese comentario hizo que el rubio hiciera una mueca

— En segundo lugar te he dicho mil veces que no me digas _Sasuke-kun—_ dijo logrando una cara socarrona de parte del perturbado—. Y en tercero y mucho más importante lugar, estoy TRABAJANDO ¡Imbécil! Así es como me gano la vida, escribiendo, esto es lo que ayuda a pagar las cuentas. Y si tanto te molesta el sonido del teclado, porque te quedas aquí de todos modos- dijo con algo de curiosidad

_Y algo arrepentido por haber tratado tan mal al rubio, pero eso no lo iba a demostrar_

— Es que… me encanta ver tu cara de concentración cuando escribes— exclamó con algo de pena, casi logrando enternecer al escritor- Casi pareces una persona normal, y no el bastardo malhumorado que trata mal a todo el mundo.

Y así el rubio bajo de la nube en la que se había montado el azabache.

— Eso que tiene que ver con que te moleste el ruido, si dejo de escribir entonces me vas a volver a ver como ¿qué fue que dijiste? … ¡Ah! Sí, como el bastardo malhumorado que trata mal a todo el mundo — dijo escupiendo sarcasmo.

— Bueno… Supongo que no lo pensé bien cuando me queje — . Puso esa cara de idiota que ponía cuando se daba cuenta que se había equivocado (lo cual hacía todo el tiempo), y que a pesar de que le molestaba también le encantaba al escritor. Al igual como a Naruto que le encantaba cuando él escribía.

— Lo único que te digo _odioso_…— dijo logrando fastidiar al azabache—. Que no escribas tan fuerte… ¿No puedes escribir mas _suavecito_? Sabes que se va a marcar la letra de todos modos ¿No?— dijo poniendo cara inocente, que no lograba convencer al escritor.

—Sí, pero sabes que me gusta _ir rápido y fuertemente— _dijo con un doble sentido que no pasó desapercibido por el blondo.

—Ajam… Y se puede decir de dónde viene esa… fijación— mencionó susurrando mientras se paraba de la cama, acercándose a su adorado novio.

— Pues supieras que antes no la tenía— dijo siguiendo el juego —. Pero algunas personas me lo provocan— dijo poniendo su _modo seductor_ onn.

Ya frente a él; el rubio se cruzó de brazos —. ¿Y como puede afectar tu manera de escribir una persona? Si se puede saber — dijo, sabiendo que el escritor se iba a molestar por dejar de insinuársele.

El azabache se había dado cuando que las insinuaciones se habían desviado, hasta que no lo podía compaginar con la escritura. Pero simplemente espero que el rubio no lo notara, o que le siguiera el juego. Hasta que él lo encorraló. Lástima que él fuera tan inteligente, de otro modo el rubio lo hubiera atrapado.

Le empujó lentamente hacia la cama mientras dijo- Es que no me gusta que me miren mientras escribo… Me pone nervioso— dijo ya acostando al rubio y sentándose sobre sus piernas.

—Ríndete odioso, gane— exclamó victorioso.

— No se dé que hablas— dijo empezándole a lamer el cuello, haciéndose el loco.

— No hagas eso… ¡Ahh! — Musitó extasiado- Sabes que gane… Mmm... No lograste que se te ocurriera nada… Mmm… Inteligente para continuar. Así que gane… ¡Ahh!—. Gimió cuando Sasuke subió a su oreja.

—Mmm, enserio te parece que perdí, idiota — dijo odioso el escritor. Aunque no le dio tiempo para contestar, ya que invadió su boca inmediatamente.

El beso era rudo, como el que solían compartir, pero aun así era apasionado y se daban cuenta de cuánto se querían. Era la perfecta combinación. El encuentro de sus lenguas fue tan maravilloso como siempre. Sasuke se acomodó de una manera más cómoda. Puso sus piernas alrededor de las de Naruto, mientras le acariciaba el cuello, y su delicioso cabello rubio. Naruto desesperado trataba de acercar a Sasuke hacia su cuerpo. Tenía una mano en su cuello, y la otra en la parte baja de su espalda. Los dos estaban duros, les empezaba a doler la entrepierna. Para aliviar el "sufrimiento" Sasuke acerco su entrepierna al de Naruto empezando a hacer una fricción deliciosa.

— Maldi…dito— jadeó Naruto.

— Pero te gusssta. ¿No? Idiota — jadeó de igual manera el Uchiha.

— Eeeeso no tieeene nada que veeeer — dijo, aunque se seguía frotando contra el azabache. De hecho subió su boca hasta su cuello para empezar lamerlo y mordisquearlo, a lo que el moreno reaccionó…

— ¡Ahh! No que no te gustaba… — dijo mediante gemidos.

— Yo no dije eso, solo dije que eres un maldito, lo cual no deja de ser verdad — dijo mientras succionaba el cuello del escritor.

— Ahh! Idiota, buena manera de bajarme la libido, tonto — dijo conteniendo jadeos.

— ¡JA! Si como no — dijo sarcástico —. Bueno y ¿por qué esto sigue duro? …—. Agarró fuertemente la entrepierna del azabache.

— ¡Ahh! Era un decir —. Y se abalanzó hacia el rubio para volverlo a besar, acostándose completamente en la cama.

Estaban totalmente extasiados, el placer de solo besarse, en conjunto con la delicia de sus cuerpos uno sobre el otro, especialmente sus entrepiernas friccionándose. Se les empezaba a nublar la vista. Y justo en el mejor momento, justo cuando estaban a punto del orgasmo…

Sasuke se separo de Naruto, dejándolo con unas terribles ganas.

— Pero que te pasa idiota, porque te me separas así de repente...

Aun estaba aturdido por la rápida separación del moreno.

— Ya conseguí inspiración para mi libro —. Estaba todavía jadeando un poco, pero se encontraba mucho mejor que el rubio.

— ¿De qué hablas? —. El blondo estaba muy confundido. ¿De qué rayos hablaba con _inspiración_?

— Necesitaba inspiración para mi libro, sabes, el que estaba escribiendo —. _Hablaba como si fuera algo obvio._

— Pero si tu libro era dramático…Y de todos…¡ME USASTE! — Exclamó enojado.

— Ay, no seas infantil, tonto. Además, sabes que siempre necesito inspiración, y me prometiste que siempre que me faltara me ayudarías.

— Mira, Sasuke, te dije que siempre te ayudaría. Siempre haces cosas locas para conseguir inspiración y me las aguanto porque me medio importas —. Lo que dijo de ultimo los dos sabían que no era verdad —. Pero no voy a dejar que me dejes así…Es decir, estábamos… Y ahora… Y me quedo…Y...

— Quítate la calentura con agua fría idiota, no me interesa — dijo desinteresado mientras se sentaba a escribir.

— Eres un idiota Sasuke, mas odioso y explotas— menciono mientras se dirigía al baño.

— Hmp —. Fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

No podía creerlo. Es decir, Sasuke siempre había sido un idiota, pero al punto de dejarlo con una dolorosa erección nunca había pasado. Y pensó que mientras hablaba con el Uchiha se iba a desempalmar, pero resulta que no. Seguía tan excitado como al principio.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado al baño y se había empezado a desvestir.

— ¡SASUKE! ¿Y la cortina del baño?— gritp a medio desvestir.

— El gato la rompió y la tuve que quitar, en la tarde salgo y compro otra, báñate así —. Le dijo en contestación.

— Eres un idiota, Sasuke.

— Yo también te quiero— Le dijo con gracia y desinterés.

_Sasuke más idiota no podía ser_. Que más, se metió a la ducha y abrió el grifo. Se sentía deliciosa el agua corriendo por su cuerpo. Ya se le había bajado la erección, pero con la sensación del agua, empezó a recordar las caricias de Sasuke, sus besos, cuando estaba encima de él…¡Tara!, que inteligente, estaba duro otro vez. Por eso es que Sasuke siempre le decía que era un idiota. _En serio lo era. Qué más daba._ Cuando se mudo con el odioso pervertido, pensó que sus dias de masturbación se habían acabado, después de todo tenia al objeto de su deseo a su disposición, pero resulta que ahora Sasuke lo usaba de juguete.

_Esto nada mas le pasa a él_. Empezó, pasaba la mano lentamente por el tronco, complaciéndose, tratando que controlar los gemidos. Luego aumento la velocidad, era rápido, como cuando Sasuke le daba una "manita", se mordía los labios tratando de evitar pronunciar su nombre. Sin embargo, al momento del orgasmo, no pudo evitar gemir un quedo: "Sasuke".

Se termino de bañar, salió en paño, entro a la habitación y ¡SORPRESA! Sasuke escribiendo. ¡Qué raro!

Se vistió rápido y le dijo a Sasuke que iba a salir por ahí.

— ¡Ujum! — Fue toda la respuesta de Sasuke. Naruto exasperado salió de ahí rápido.

Sasuke todo lo que hizo (al irse Naruto) fue soltar una leve risa. El dejar a Naruto con calentura y que tuviera que ir a "satisfacerse", fue solo un paso del plan. Solo había pasado hace unos momentos, pero de recordarlo le daban ganas de reír como a los simples mortales les daba ganas.

_Naruto se había ido al baño molesto. Escuche cuando llamo diciendo lo de la cortina, la verdad fue que la quite por eso mismo. Naruto siempre deja la puerta del baño abierta. Saben, los de la editorial me dijeron que debía hacer una comedia romántica, a lo que me negué inmediatamente sin pensarlo, pero luego reflexione, me di cuenta que podría ser todo un reto. Y para la comedia podía usar al tonto de su novio/rival. Así que me acerque al baño, y pude presenciar a Naruto masturbándose. Primero empezó lento, pero luego fue más rápido. Me di cuenta de que trataba de contener los gemidos, y también, de cuanto me gustaba Naruto por la manera en que me calentaba… Me pase una mano por la entrepierna por encima del pantalón, apretándome levemente. Pude presenciar cuan acabo con un quedo Sasuke. Me ponía mas en las nubes de lo que normalmente me encuentro, volví al cuarto y me senté en la silla de la computadora. El llego oliendo deliciosamente a jabón, note cuando se vistió; y pude imaginar la adorable mueca que ponía por encontrarme escribiendo como siempre. Se despidió de mi y apenas le contesté, se fue molesto. No me gusta decirlo, pero se ve realmente ardiente enojado._

_Y bueno, ese era mi plan. Mi historia trata de un tipo en la encrucijada de su vida, cuando de repente llega a su casa, y sin querer espía en el baño a su compañero de apartamento masturbándose, lo cual hace que tenga una atracción hacia él, y empiece a enamorarse de su excéntrico compañero. Algo tonto, se me ocurrió viendo a Naruto ver sus programas gringos que tanto adora. _

_Le van a pudrir el cerebro._

_ No se lo voy a explicar a Naruto hasta no terminar el libro. Primero, porque me encanta verlo sufrir; y segundo, porque él no entenderá y me dirá loco por buscar inspiración de esa manera, que simplemente podría haberle pedido que se masturbara frente a mí (lo cual no es mala idea. Nota mental: Pedírselo la próxima vez que nos revolquemos) y cosas así. Pero que va a entender el, ese deportista sobrevaluado, no comprendería que no es igual, ni aunque se lo explicara con marionetas, esta manera de conseguir información **Es cosa de escritores.**_

* * *

><p>NA: Me doy cuenta que realmente estaba fumada cuando hice esta historia... XD Bueno, corregirla fue gracioso. Tendrá unos cuantos errores por ahí, pero le corregí unos que me molestaban.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
